This invention relates generally to microdisplays.
A microdisplay is a small display that normally cannot be viewed by the user unless the user""s eye is proximate to the display. Thus, conventionally, a microdisplay is viewed with the user""s eye constrained in an eyepiece for magnified viewing the small-sized display. The user may actually see a large virtual display, floating at the eyes"" natural resting focus distance of about one meter.
Microdisplays have many advantages because the display takes up relatively small space in an electronic device. Microdisplays may be utilized in electronic devices such as cameras, telephones, and the like. In addition, microdisplays may be included in head-mounted devices wherein the display is positioned in front of the user""s eye.
Microdisplays may also have low power consumption, the capability to display very high-resolution content, and may cost less than traditional displays. Microdisplays are advantageous for portable information devices because of their low power consumption, portability and pocketability.
Manually operated controls on the portable electronic device may be awkward to use in conjunction with the microdisplay. This is because the microdisplay needs to be held up to the user""s eye. When the microdisplay is in position for viewing, it may make manual manipulations difficult to perform because the user""s head and nose may be in the way.
Existing microdisplays convey an impression of a flat, two dimensional field, viewing such displays may be visually uninteresting and may result in fatigue.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to use devices with microdisplays.